Rédemption
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Se passe juste après l'épisode 2 de la saison 7. Reprend quelques jours après cette épisode, Buffy est toujours troublée par la révélation de Spike.
1. Besoin d'aide !

Rédemption

Histoire commencée le 23 Août 2003

Auteur : Lonelyslayer

Adresse : 

Site :  .st

Résumé : Se passe juste après l'épisode 2 de la saison 7. Reprend quelques jours après cette épisode, Buffy est toujours troublée par la révélation de Spike.

Note de l'auteur **: Willow est revenue plus tôt et donc l'épisode 3 n'existe pas.**

DISCLAIMER : Toutes ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont évidemment la propriété du dieu créateur de la plus génial des série, merci a toi et toute ton équipe Joss Whedon, de la Century Fox, de Mutant Enemy etc. etc.

PARTIE 1 : Besoin d'aide !

Ce jour là, Buffy partit avec Dawn au lycée, elle travaillait pour la deuxième fois et elle adorait vraiment son boulot. Arrivée devant le lycée, Buffy et Dawn se séparèrent car sa jeune sœur ne voulait pas qu'on sache que Buffy était sa sœur (typique des ados !). Une fois Dawn partit, Buffy alla à son bureau, la matinée fut plutôt rapide et à midi, elle se balada dans les couloirs puis instinctivement, ses pas la menèrent dans le sous-sol du lycée. Elle frémit en se rendant compte qu'environ deux semaines auparavant, elle avait découvert Spike ici. Spike, le vampire avec une âme !

 _-Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ?!_

Elle se posait la question depuis quelques jours et malgré le fait qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait fait pour elle parce qu'il le lui avait dit, Buffy pensait qu'il y avait une autre raison. Elle se trouvait maintenant devant la porte où devait se trouver le vampire, elle expira un bon coup puis entra tout doucement, Spike sortit de nul part se mit à crier.

 **-TU N'AS PAS L'INVITATION, C'EST CHEZ MOI ICI !**

-Ex…excuse-moi je l'ai oublier.

Spike sembla se calmer, il lui fit signe de passer puis referma ensuite la porte et se mit à parler tout seul.

-La nuit j'ai froid, j'étouffe, les voix elles sont… dans ma tête et elles veulent que j'aille en enfer !

Buffy se tourna vers lui et déclara d'une voix très douce :

-Tu ne dois plus les écouter, elles ne sont pas réelles Spike.

-Buffy ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Venu d'en dessous ça dévore tout, tout, tout et elles vont me dévorer aussi !

-Non, non elles ne te feront pas de mal, je suis là, je suis là. Dit-elle avec tendresse en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Buffy, je t'ai fait du mal et j'ai mal maintenant là dans ma tête ils crient, ils hurlent, ils pleurent je veux mourir !

-Chut, ça va partir je te le promet, c'est du passé Spike, c'est du passé.

Elle le garda encore quelques instants dans ses bras puis le relâcha et le regarda, il avait toujours le regard dans le vide et Buffy ne put s'empêcher de pleurer puis elle murmura sincèrement en le fixant :

-Je vais t'aider Spike, je te jure que je vais te sortir de là !

Le soir venu, Buffy revint voir Spike, elle avait du le laisser en début d'après-midi mais lui avait promis de revenir, il s'était assis sur le sol et Buffy ne fut pas surprise de le retrouver au même endroit à son retour. Elle s'approcha de lui, le vampire avait toujours le regard dans le vide, elle se retint de ne pas à nouveau pleurée puis s'agenouilla face à lui.

-Spike c'est moi Buffy, tu m'entends ?

-Elle est morte, elle est revenue, elle est morte de l'intérieur et moi je lui ai fait du mal, elle crie : Non Spike, ne fait pas ça ! Je t'en prie ! Je suis un monstre !

-Non, c'est finit tout ça et aujourd'hui je vais bien.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, il leva une main hésitante vers son visage puis se rétracta et s'envoya un poing en pleine figure puis cria :

-Je dois faire pénitence, je n'ai plus le droit de la toucher, je lui fais du mal !

-Arrête Spike, ARRETE !

Il se stoppa en la voyant les larmes aux yeux, puis passa un doigt sous ses yeux et essuya ses larmes.

-Buffy j'ai peur !

-Et moi j'ai peur pour toi, tu ne dois pas rester ici Spike, tu ne dois plus te faire tout ce mal !

-Si, il faut que je paye.

-Non, tu as suffisamment payer comme ça. Maintenant, tu dois oublier et avancer !

-Tu m'aideras ?

-Oui.

-J'ai fait du mal et ils….ils crient, ils hurlent, ils pleurent, ils saignent, je les saigne, je rie et je suis content, je suis mauvais !

-Non tu ne l'es plus et tu le sais.

-Aide-moi Buffy, pitié aide-moi !

Il se blottit instinctivement dans les bras de la jeune femme qui lui chuchota des mots calmes pour l'apaiser, peu à peu, Spike retrouva sa lucidité et s'éloigna de Buffy surprit d'être dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?!

-Non je… pourquoi est-ce que j'étais dans tes bras ?!

-Spike je crois que tu as besoin d'aide.

-Non c'est ridicule !

-TU AS BESOIN D'AIDE SPIKE !

-Non je le mérite.

Elle s'approcha de lui et affirma furieuse :

-Non tu le mérites pas Spike et arrête un peu de mentir !

-Je ne suis rien !

-Tu es Spike le vampire c'est déjà bien !

-Spike le tueur ouais !

-Non Spike le vampire avec une âme, je sais que tu souffres Spike et je ne veux pas que tu sombres dans cette folie !

-Tu veux faire quoi, alors m'aider en mettant des coups de poings ?

-Non bien sur que non !

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne dois plus rester dans cet endroit, c'est la bouche de l'enfer !

-C'est là où est ma place.

-Non, ta place n'est pas ici !

-Où alors ?

-Tu vas venir chez moi !

-Non jamais !

-Tu vas venir à la maison et ne m'oblige à t'y forcer !

Le vampire soupira, il connaissait trop bien l'entêtement de la Tueuse alors il se résigna.


	2. La Folie

PARTIE 2 : La Folie

Quand Buffy rentra à la maison, tout le monde dormait, quel dommage, elle aurait voulu tout expliquer ce soir aux filles car demain se serait encore plus dure !

-Je peux repartir si tu le veux !

-Non tu restes ! S'exclama avec autorité.

-Bon ok mais…

-… Spike c'est pour t'aider que je fais ça alors accepte-le s'il te plait.

-C'est difficile de te dire non Buffy !

-Bon entrons !

Une fois à l'intérieure de la maison, Buffy se tourna vers le vampire et dit gentiment :

-Tu n'as qu'à dormir sur le canapé pour ce soir et demain je t'installerai un lit dans la cave.

-D'accord.

-Oh Spike arrête de faire cette tête s'il te plait et va te coucher !

-Bon ok.

-Euh non, attend je reviens il te faut des draps et un oreiller !

-J'ai dormit pendant plusieurs semaines sur le sol ça me dérange pas tu sais !

-Non tu dors sur le canapé ou sinon je vais me fâcher !

Il sourit puis Buffy partit à l'étage chercher de quoi faire un lit. Alors qu'elle allait redescendre, Willow sortit de sa chambre.

-Buffy mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un drap et un oreiller ?!

-C'est pour un ami qui dort en bas.

-Un ami ?!

-Oui c'est… Will ne te fâche pas contre moi mais c'est Spike qui est en bas.

-D'accord !

-Tu n'es pas fâché ?!

-Non je sais qu'il va mal et que tu en es très inquiète Buffy et ça depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

-C'est vrai et je ne comprend pas pourquoi il est comme ça maintenant, j'ai peur pour lui. Même si ce n'est pas un ange, il ne mérite pas tout ça.

-Tu crois que c'est parce qu'il était dans le sous-sol du lycée qu'il agissait comme ça ?

-Possible mais je crois qu'il y a autre chose.

-Quoi donc ?!

-Je ne sais pas Will mais ce que je sais que si cette chose a réussit à s'en prendre à Spike, c'est qu'elle est tout sauf inoffensive !

-Tu crois que c'est contre toi qu'elle va se diriger ?

-Non je ne pense pas mais…. On peut en reparler demain je suis épuisée Willow !

-Va te reposer, on verra ça demain.

Elle sourit à sa meilleure amie puis redescendit en bas. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce, elle balança le coussin sur la tête de Spike, il se releva et elle s'écria furieuse :

-JE T'AI DIS DE DORMIR SUR LE CANAPE ALORS TU Y VAS ET TOUT DE SUITE !

-Buffy, je suis bien par-terre !

-Spike ne m'énerve pas plus !

-Ils m'ont dit que le sol c'est pour les monstres et donc je…

-… Bon ok, fais comme tu veux !

Elle lui remit le drap puis déclara gentiment :

-Si tu veux tu sais que le canapé et là.

-Je sais, merci.

-Bon euh je vais monter, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi !

-Non ça ira.

-Bon tout est dit alors, bonne nuit Spike.

Elle lui sourit puis commença à partir mais s'arrêta et se retourna quand elle entendit :

-La nuit, il fait si noire, j'ai peur du noir, maman me disait toujours de….

-… Spike ?

-Tiens t'es encore là !

-Oui je… tu avais peur du noir quand t'étais gamin ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?!

-Pour rien !

Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit puis elle monta dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se coucha puis s'endormit paisiblement. Spike fixa longuement l'escalier par lequel Buffy avait disparu puis il regarda le drap qu'il tenait dans sa main, le posa sur le canapé puis partit dans la cuisine, ouvrit le tiroir et sortit un long couteau, il fit glisser lentement son doigt dessus, il se mit soudainement à saigner, Spike sourit à cela puis ouvrit sa chemise et se lacéra le torse, il le jeta ensuite dans l'évier puis déclara d'une voix presque folle :

-J'ai fait pénitence et maintenant je peux accepter l'invitation !

Il se coucha ensuite sur le canapé et s'endormit avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Buffy se leva de bonne heure, elle savait que Dawn n'aurait pas le temps de se prendre un petit déjeuner convenable alors comme elle était réveillé, elle décida d'aller en préparer un. Quand elle arriva dans le couloir, elle fut soulagée de voir Spike dormir sur le canapé mais elle le fut moins en découvrant un couteau plein de sang dans l'évier, elle s'empêcha de hurler mais ne put retenir ses larmes.

 _-Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ?! Pourquoi, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis son retour ?!_

La jeune femme décida de réveiller le vampire, elle le gifla puis après plusieurs instants, il lui attrapa le poignet et s'écria mécontent :

-Bon sang mais t'es dingue ?!

-Pas plus que toi !

-Quoi ?!

-Pourquoi tu t'es encore fait du mal ?!

-C'était le prix à payer pour dormir sur le canapé.

-Non, tu n'as rien à payer de quelques sortes que ce soit !

-Désolé !

-Spike, pourquoi tu te fais du mal, explique-moi s'il te plait ?

-Parce qu'ils me le disent.

-Qui ?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir, c'est trop tôt !

-Bon ok, alors où étais-tu avant de revenir ici ?

Il s'assit sur le canapé et lui fit signe d'en faire autant, elle le fit puis il avoua attristé :

-En Afrique.

-En Afrique ?!

-Ouais, ce putain de démon m'a dit qu'après ces stupides épreuves je pourrais te donner ce que tu mérites et…

-… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me donner ?!

-La mort enfin je le croyais mais plus les épreuves passées et plus je t'aimai, je me voyais revenir à Sunnydale, tu me souriais et puis… bon reprenons, alors il m'a dit je te rend ton âme et après… après ils sont tous venus et depuis je suis fou, je le sais mais je ne peux pas arrêter. Non ferme-là maudit démon, je ne la toucherais pas, elle est plus que ça !

-Spike, à qui tu parles ?!

-Angélus et… non maintenant y a le maître, il m'a toujours aimé, et moi je crois que j'avais plus envie de le tuer !

-Spike, Spike regarde-moi s'il te plait !

Le vampire se tourna vers elle et elle murmura doucement :

-Ils ne sont pas réels, moi je le suis et toi aussi !

-Le jour se lève, ils vont partir, le noir aussi maman jamais, elle je l'aime !

Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

-Tu es toujours aussi belle, oh oui tu es la plus belle de toute les garces que je connaisse ! Déclara t-il durement en lui tirant les cheveux.

Elle le repoussa, il prit son visage de vampire et s'exclama amusé :

-Ton sang bouillonne amour, je le sens et je voudrais y goûter !

-Spike, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par être…

Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit le vampire reprendre son masque humain et en le voyant pleuré, elle fut déconcertée par cela puis le prit dans ses bras.

-Chut ne pleure pas, ce n'est rien tout va s'arranger je te le jure mais il faut que tu m'aides d'accord ?

-D'accord. Buffy, j'ai peur !

-Je sais et ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là, je ne te laisserais pas.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bon et je… je suis ton amie alors tu n'es plus seul !

Il relâcha son étreinte, lui sourit puis chuchota avec tendresse en lui essuyant la joue sur laquelle une larme coulée :

-Tu ne dois pas pleuré poussin, non pas une princesse comme toi ne doit pas pleurer pour moi !

-Alors ne fais plus quelque chose de stupide et je ne pleurerai plus jamais.

-Et quoi ?

-Ne te mutile plus s'il te plait et essaye de plus écouter ces voix.

-Je vais essayer mais…

-… Non pas de mais, tu vas essayer et c'est tout.

-Ok.

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes sans rien se dire puis Spike demanda gentiment :

-Tu as bien dormit ?

-Oui mais pas autant que je l'aurais voulu !

-Tu peux retourner dormir si tu veux !

-Non je reste ici avec toi, je crois que je veux bien que tu m'expliques "Passion" !

-Si tu veux mais tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?!

-Non j'ai demandé ma semaine parce que je veux t'aider.

-Tu vas vivre un enfer avec moi ici mon cœur !

-J'en prend le risque ! Dit-elle avec le sourire.

-Tu es sure de toi parce que je peux être insupportable !

-Je te connais alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Bon tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

-Tu n'as pas de sang je suppose ?

-Non mais si tu veux je vais t'en chercher tout à l'heure !

-Non, c'est mieux dans un sens comme ça je… désolé, oui si tu veux mais tu…

-…Pas un mot de plus, tu as dit oui et tu n'as pas besoin de faire pénitence ou je sais pas quoi comme truc !

-Ok.

-Spike, quand es-tu rentré à Sunnydale ?

-I mois et depuis, ils n'arrêtent pas de me parler.

-Tu as revu Clem ?

-Non.

-Tu es retourné à ta crypte ?

-Non.

-Tu as revu quelqu'un depuis ton retour à part moi et la bande ?

-Oui.

-Qui ?

-Je n'ai pas droit de te le dire.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Ils ne veulent pas.

-Spike, qui as-tu revu, dis-moi s'il te plait ?

-Personne mais… non personne.

Buffy soupira, elle allait ajouté quelque chose quand Dawn s'écria en colère et surprise :

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT LA ?!

-Dawn, je…

 **-… DEGAGES SPIKE, JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE TU APPROCHES MA SŒUR !**

Spike se leva puis commença à partir sans rien dire, Buffy l'arrêta juste à temps, car il venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et elle le repoussa à l'intérieure.

-Spike, va dans le salon s'il te plait et ne bouge pas !

-La globule veut que je parte alors je vais partir.

-Non, c'est moi qui décide. Je vais parlé à Dawn, en attendant retournes dans le salon s'il te plait.

Il accepta, Dawn regarda Buffy mécontente puis s'exclama :

-Tu veux qu'il vive à la maison maintenant, tu veux que ce violeur vive près de toi !

-Dawn, Spike n'est pas un violeur il… écoute, que tu me comprennes ou non n'y changera rien mais Spike va mal, il est manipulé par quelque chose et ça le détruit. Tu as vu quand tu lui as dit de sortir, il ne s'est pas préoccupé qu'il faisait jour, il allait sortir et probablement grillé.

-C'est vrai, il n' a pas prit de couverture sur lui. Il va si mal que ça ?

-Viens voir !

Elle conduisit sa sœur dans le hall et elles observèrent Spike, celui-ci était entrain de parler tout seul.

Dawn se tourna vers Buffy, ce n'était plus de la colère qu'on lisait dans son regard mais de l'inquiétude pour son meilleur-ami.

-Buffy, mais pourquoi tu…. Je veux t'aider s'il te plait, j'aime pas voir Spike comme ça !

-Tu n'es pas la seule ma chérie. Pour le moment je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider à part resté avec lui.

-Tu feras attention à toi ?

-Oui, tu sais je ne crois pas que Spike fasse à nouveau… non Dawn, il a changé.

-Changé ?! Mais il est fou c'est pas un changement positif ça !

-Non, mais il y a autre chose.

-Quoi ?!

-Je t'en parlerai un peu plus tard. Pour le moment jeune fille, il faut prendre son petit déjeuner et aller à l'école !

-Oui chef !

Buffy lui sourit puis Dawn, partit dans la cuisine et prit des céréales dans un bol, les mangea rapidement puis revint dans le salon. Elle s'assit dans à côté de Spike et Buffy puis demanda doucement :

-Spike, tu veux quelques choses?

-Non merci poussinette.

-Euh, ça va ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Je suis un monstre, ils le disent tous et moi je veux en finir.

-Avec quoi ?! Spike, tu me fais peur tu sais !

-Dawn, va à l'école s'il te plait, je vais resté avec lui, ne t'inquiètes pas !

-T'es sure ?

Elle l'emmena dans le hall et déclara honnêtement :

-Oui. Ecoutes, tes études sont plus importante et puis je te promet de l'aider de mon mieux.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, tu ne l'aimes pas !

-Mais je ne le hais pas non plus… Dawn, Spike est…ça a toujours était compliqué de définir ce que représente Spike pour moi mais il a besoin d'aide et je veux l'aider, il ne mérite pas ça, non personne ne le mérite !

-Tu veux bien m'appeler s'il y a un problème ?

-S'il y a un gros problème oui mais sinon, je veux que tu penses à tes cours.

-Buffy s'il te plait !

-Non Dawn, je veux que tu penses à ton avenir, ne le gâche pas comme moi !

-Mais tu l'as pas gâché Buffy, je te jure que t'es géniale !

-Merci ma puce mais il faut maintenant que tu prennes ton bus. Allez va en cours !

-Bon d'accord ! Prends bien soin de lui. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-C'est promis ma chérie.

Une fois Dawn partit, Buffy retourna avec Spike, elle s'assit sur le canapé, le vampire la regarda sans rien dire, posa sa main sur sa joue et demanda inquiet :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as amour ?

-Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi Spike.

-Non, tu ne dois pas poussin, ça va !

-Non c'est faux et je… Spike, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'en sais rien par moment je suis ce qu'on peut qualifier de normal et d'autre moment, je ne sais plus ce que je fais.

-Expliques-moi ?!

-Ben quelques fois, je me retrouve avec du sang sur les mains, ou dans une rue et je sais pas comment j'y suis atterrit enfin, ils me disent que c'est normal alors, moi je les crois.

-Spike, est-ce que… non, penses-tu savoir pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?

-Non j'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Bon c'est pas grave. Tu devrais peut-être te reposer un peu ou…

-…. C'est bon chaton, je vais bien !

-Ok. Bon je vais aller me laver et toi, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou que ça va pas, appelle-moi !

-Ca ira, je vais allumer la télé !

-Ca c'est le Spike que je connais !

-Comment ça ?!

-Rien, c'est… bon j'y vais !

Quand Buffy fut enfin partit, Spike s'alluma la télé, il regarda un petit moment puis tout à coup, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et répéta sans cesse d'une voix effrayée :

-Tu n'existes pas, tu n'existes pas, tu n'existes pas !

Buffy venait d'enfiler son peignoir quand soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit ce qui fit sursauter la Tueuse.

-Spike tu m'as fais peur !

-Je suis désolé… j'ai… Buffy, je…

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

Il ne lui répondit pas mais pour réponse, il s'approcha d'elle, Buffy instinctivement resserra son peignoir, cette scène lui rappelait étrangement une autre.

-Spike, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose ! S'exclama t-elle affolée.

Le vampire ne dit rien et quand il arriva devant elle, il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer. Buffy le regarda plus que surprise puis s'agenouilla, caressa doucement sa tête et chuchota avec douceur :

-Je suis là Spike.

A ces mots, il releva la tête, elle le fixa puis il la prit dans ses bras et avoua apeuré :

-Elle m'a dit, va finir ce que t'avait commencé là- haut et moi je disais tu n'existes pas mais elle était toujours là et ensuite, ensuite, tu…. Tu es apparue mon amour et tu m'as dit….

-Et j'ai dit quoi ?

-Tu as dit Vas-y Spike, je n'attend que ça, une garce ne mérite que ça ! J'ai été effrayé en te voyant devant moi alors je, je… buffy, pourquoi je t'ai vu ?!

-J'en sais rien mais, dis-toi que ce n'était pas moi.

-Bon sang je sais bien ça, mais pourquoi je te voyais ?!

-Spike, tu ne dois plus y penser.

-Bon ok.

Il se releva, elle en fit autant puis il marmonna :

-Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

-Non c'est pas grave, j'ai eu peur sur l'instant mais ça va je t'assure !

-Bon je vais redescendre.

-Tu es sure que ça ira ?

-Je sais pas mais tu sais pourquoi je savais que c'était pas toi ?

-Non !

-Elle ne sentait pas la vanille.

Buffy le fixa étonnée puis Spike sortit de la pièce.

Une fois de retour en bas, il s'assit sur le canapé et murmurait sans cesse :

-Je ne la toucherais plus jamais tu m'entends sinon j'en mourrais !

-Tiens salut Spike !

-Oh la rouquine bonjour !

-Ca va ?

Il la fixa longuement puis prit son visage de vampire et affirma amusé :

-Tu sais que tu as un beau cou Willow !

-Hein ?!

Il se releva, s'approcha d'elle et se mit à faire le tour en la fixant tel un prédateur, Willow le fixa étonnée puis demanda :

-Euh Spike ça va ?

Il se stoppa devant elle, caressa ses cheveux et avoua d'une voix douce :

-Ma mère avait les cheveux aussi doux que les tiens !

-Euh oui c'est gentil mais..

-…Tu es belle Willow, tu es très désirable tu sais !

-Ok là je suis plus rassuré du tout ! Dit-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.

-Pourquoi, tu devrais au contraire, je suis pas si mal et toi tu es très très désirable, ça fait longtemps que je le sens, il aurait pu arriver quelque chose entre nous !

Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois mais vu que Willow se trouvait dos au mur, elle ne put esquisser aucun mouvement de recul, il commença à la caresser, à se frotter contre elle, Willow poussa un cri puis ses yeux devinrent blanc et une barrière invisible repoussa le vampire à l'autre bout de la pièce. Buffy se précipita dans la pièce et trouva Willow en colère et Spike au sol, elle se précipita vers lui, il venait tout juste de reprendre connaissance

-Spike ça va ?

-Buff…Buffy mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

 **-Willow mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?!**

 **-Il a essayé…. Il est dégoûtant ! Il m'a dit des choses répugnantes !**

 **-WILLOW !**

 **-Pourquoi tu veux le garder ici ?!**

-La rouquine a raison je ferais mieux de partir.

 **-NON tu restes ici !**

 **-Buffy mais tu es folle !**

 **-Il a besoin de moi !**

-Mais Buffy il va très bien il est juste, très vici….

Elle s'arrêta net en le voyant parler avec la commode et elle demanda gentiment :

-Tu crois que c'est très grave ?

-Oui, il… il a besoin de moi Will je peux pas le laisser comme ça !

-Il a tenté de te faire quelque chose ?

-D'une certaine manière oui. Will je sais qu'il va mal et j'ai doit l'aider, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça !

Willow accepta puis Buffy se dirigea vers le vampire, il stoppa tout de suite sa conversation dés qu'il la vit et elle lui dit d'une voix très douce :

-Spike, je vais aller te chercher du sang à la boucherie, je reviens très bientôt !

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais il lui attrapa le bras, elle se retourna et il dit angoissé :

-Je t'en supplie reste ne m'abandonne pas j'ai peur sans toi !

-D'accord, d'accord calmes-toi Spike. Will tu veux bien ?

-Ok mais avant je vais manger quelque chose !

-Merci la rouquine.

Willow sourit puis partit dans la cuisine. Buffy et Spike s'assoirent sur le canapé, ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants puis Spike déclara certain :

-Tu sais que tu prends un risque en me gardant ici !

-Je sais mais tu as besoin de moi.

-Oui mais je risque de vous faire du mal !

-Non aucun risque, je suis une Tueuse, Will est une sorcière et Dawn se débrouille assez bien pour se défendre !

-Tu crois que…

-Que quoi dis-moi ?

-Que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ?

-Je t'ai pardonné depuis la minute où tu as quitté la pièce. Spike, ce qui s'est passé n'est pas que de ta faute, je suis aussi fautive que toi !

-Non c'est faux !

-Si c'est vrai !

-Buffy ne dit pas ça !

-Mais je me suis servit de toi alors que je t'….

-Alors que tu quoi ?!

-Que je…rien, rien de bien important !

-D'accord.

Elle se leva précipitamment et Spike se mit à paniquer.

-Tu t'en vas tu me laisses !

-Oui je…

-Buffy pitié ne me laisse pas si tu n'es pas là je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de faire !

Elle regarda et elle lit la détresse dans son regard, elle soupira puis revint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il sourit puis se mit à caresser ses cheveux, elle le laissa faire car elle voyait bien que cela lui faisait plaisir et surtout qu'il était lui même. Il s'arrêta après quelques instants puis la remercia, elle lui sourit puis déclara sincèrement et avec obstination :

-Je vais t'aider Spike, je te jure que je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider !

-Mais si tu n'y arrives pas ce n'est pas ….

-… J'y arriverais, il suffit juste que tu m'aides Spike, je ne peux pas faire seule ce travail !

-Je veux bien mon cœur mais c'est si dur et toutes ces voix en moi et eux et…

-…Hey, je t'ai dit de ne plus y penser alors faut pas dire oui Buffy je le ferais mais oui Buffy je le fais !

-Et j'aurais quoi en échange ?

-Le droit de pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit !

-Comment ça ?!

-Ben je pensais que tu pourrais t'installer dans ma chambre. Dit-elle embarrassée sans oser le regarder.

-Et tu dormirais où ?!

-Tu sais j'ai changé de chambre et mon lit est…

-….Non Buffy hors de question !

-Pourquoi je pourrais te surveillé comme ça !

-Et moi je pourrais te faire du mal ! S'exclama t-il en se levant à son tour.

-Non Spike, écoute ça t'aidera d'avoir quelqu'un prés de toi presque 24h sur 24 !

-Je sais pas, je pourrais m'en prendre à toi et ça je le supporterais pas poussin.

Elle s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur sa joue et murmura doucement :

-Il ne m'arrivera rien, j'ai confiance en toi Spike !

-Ben j'ai pas confiance moi chaton !

-Spike je t'en prie !

-Si je touche, tu utiliseras Mr Pointu, promis ?

-Non !

-Buff…

-Si tu me touches je te frapperais, un bon coup de poing mais vu que ça n'arrivera pas c'est bon, pas de problème !

-Ouais je le crois pas moi !

-Bon tu arrêtes de râler !

-Jamais ! Déclara t-il amusé.

-Tu souris tu vois, tu te sens mieux !

-Buffy c'est toi qui me fait sourire !

-Je sais, je suis ta pilule du bonheur !

Le vampire se mit à rire puis ils se rassirent dans le canapé et allumèrent la télévision, ils tombèrent sur le soap opéra " the bold and beautiful".

-Tu as vu son ventre, elle est enceinte d'un ballon ou quoi !

-Amour, c'est toujours caricaturé ces trucs mais c'est assez marrant !

-Maman regardait ces trucs là !

-Joyce et moi on aimait bien en parler ouais surtout de passion !

-Je sais, maman t'aimait beaucoup Spike, elle n'a jamais aimé Angel qui pourtant avait une âme enfin je …

-J'ai compris, t'inquiète c'est pas grave !

-Merci.

Ils regardèrent les 2 épisodes puis Buffy proposa à Spike d'aller prendre une douche, il accepta et elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, elle voulait enlever les objets tranchants mais il lui assura qu'il ne ferait rien, elle acquiesça puis le laissa seul. Spike prit sa douche puis commença à s'éponger les cheveux quand il vit Buffy derrière lui, il sursauta.

-Salut beau blond, alors on prend sa douche dans la pièce où tu as faillit la violer !

-Vas t'en !

-Vas la rejoindre, elle aime ça que tu la prennes sauvagement !

Il hurla puis frappa de toute ses forces dans le reflet, Buffy entendit son cri et se précipita dans la salle de bain, elle le trouva la tête entre les mains ensanglantées assis contre le mur, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés prit ses mains et s'écria étonnée :

-Spike tu m'avais promis !

-Promis quoi ?!

Il releva la tête, elle vit un regard sombre, elle fut alors prise de frisson.

-Spike qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ah oui, la promesse, celle de te baiser comme tu le mérites !

Buffy se releva brusquement, elle était très effrayée, elle commença à reculer quand il se releva à son tour.

-Où vas-tu chaton ?

-Euh je ….

-….Tu as peur de moi c'est ça ?

-Spike je t'en prie ne me…

A force de reculer, Buffy se retrouva bloquer contre le mur alors Spike en profita pour se placer devant elle.

-Pourquoi tu trembles Buffy ?

-Ne me touche pas je t'en prie !

-Oh arrête je sais que tu aimes ça chérie ! Dit-il en commençant à la caresser.

-Non arrête, pas comme ça, pas…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler car il l'embrassa fougueusement, Buffy se détendit soudainement, elle l'embrassa à son tour puis alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il la jeta au sol. Elle se heurta violemment la tête sur le carrelage et perdit connaissance, il en profita, ramassa sa ceinture et lui attacha les mains puis s'allongea sur elle et déclara amusé :

-Cette fois-ci rien ne m'empêchera de donner ce que tu mérites !

Buffy ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit le visage de Spike, elle voulut dire quelque chose quand elle remarqua ses mains liés au dessus de sa tête, elle commença à se débattre et cela amusa Spike.

-Oh oui bouge encore amour ça m'excite !

-Spike s'il te plait ne… oh mais oui c'est ça !

-Ca quoi ?!

Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement puis murmura doucement :

-Fais moi l'amour !

-Que….quoi ?!

-J'ai dit fais moi l'amour !

-Non, c'est pas de l'amour nous c'est juste de la baise c'est pas…

-Embrasse-moi et montre moi comme tu m'aimes, fais l'amour Spike.

Il regarda déconcerté, Buffy déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis répéta :

-Fais moi l'amour.

 **-NON, NOOOOOOOON C'EST PAS COMME CA QUE CA DEVRAIT SE PASSER !**

-Si, oh Spike fais moi l'amour !

Il se releva rapidement puis poussa un cri et se laissa tomber, Buffy s'approcha de lui et il se réfugia dans ses bras, elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et lui caressa affectueusement.

-Buffy je voulais pas, je voulais pas, je voulais p….

-Chut calmes toi, je savais qu'il fallait te dire le contraire, j'ai compris !

-C'est cette pièce, c'est ici que …et là encore j'ai faillit…

-Je crois que tu devrais prendre ta douche en bas maintenant, quand tu es ici ça te fait repenser à tout à ça.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et acquiesça.

-Tu veux bien par contre me détacher les mains j'ai mal !

-Oui, oui pardon, je suis dé…

-…Détaches moi les mains au lieu de dire quelque chose !

Elle repassa ses bras devant et il lui détacha puis elle se massa les poignets.

-Bon j'ai retrouver un pull à Riley dans mes affaires, tu vas le mettre le temps que je fais la lessive ok ?

-D'accord.

-Il est sur mon lit, va dans la chambre, je vais nettoyer la glace enfin ce qu'il en reste ! Dit-elle en voyant un morceau tombé dans le lavabo.

Une fois Spike sortit de la salle de bain avec son pantalon de cuir à la main, Buffy soupira et laissa échapper quelques larmes, elle avait eu si peur, mais elle avait encore plus de le perdre.

 _-Ressaisis toi Buffy, allez il a besoin de toi_

Elle nettoya la salle de bain et pendant ce temps, Spike s'habillait quand il se mit à chantonner :

- _Early one morning, just as the sun was rising_

 _I heard a maid sing in the valley below_

 _"Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,_

 _How could you use, a poor maiden so ?"_

Un sourire diabolique apparut alors sur le visage de Spike.


	3. Un démon en lui

**Partie 3 :** **Un démon en lui** **.**

Il rejoint peu après Buffy dans la cuisine, Willow était passé lui apporter son sang puis était partit en cours.

-La Rouquine me fuit ?

-Non, elle avait cours ! Je vais te chauffer ton sang, assis-toi.

Il s'assit et la regarda minuté le micro-onde à 36.8°, il sourit amusé puis déclara quand il lui apporta et qu'elle s'assit face à lui :

-Tu as une bonne mémoire poussin !

-Euh oui, je me suis rappelée de ça enfin je pensais pas que ça me serait utile mais j'ai pas oublié ce jour là tu sais.

-Moi non plus. Tu crois qu'on aurait pu coucher ensemble avant le mariage, tu me chauffais beaucoup amour tu sais !

-Ben j'étais amoureuse de toi et quand on aime, on a envie de sentir le corps de son homme contre soi et…

-Pourquoi tu rougis ?!

-Euh je…je sais pas ça se contrôle pas enfin si je pense….

-Hey poussin, c'est moi qui trouble tant que cela ?

-Oui.

Elle baissa la tête troublée et alors que Spike buvait sa tasse de sang, il entendait les battements rapide du cœur de Buffy.

Spike but deux poches de sang, cela lui faisait étrange, il n'avait pas bu depuis des jours et le goût du sang dans sa bouche lui faisait comme lorsque l'on goûte à quelque chose de nouveau. Il aida ensuite Buffy à préparer le déjeuner car la Tueuse n'avait pas comme qualités d'être bonne cuisinière.

Dawn arriva vers 12h15, elle déjeuna et s'étonna que la cuisine de sa sœur soit si bonne, Spike ne dit rien, mais Buffy se sentit mal à l'aise car elle volait tout les honneurs du vampire.

Une fois Dawn partit, Buffy fit la vaisselle pendant que Spike regardait la tv, elle le rejoint ensuite peu après et ils passèrent le reste de la journée à regarder des films, séries tout en rigolant.

Dawn approximativement vers 17h et fut surprise en entrant la maison d'entendre des rires, elle se dirigea au salon et trouva sa sœur et le vampire entrain de regarder la tv et Spike qui imitait chaque réplique, elle fut encore plus surprise de voir sa sœur entrait dans le jeu du vampire blond décoloré.

-Ben dis donc ça rigole bien dans la maison !

Ils tournèrent au même moment la tête et virent la jeune fille.

-Dawn tu es déjà là !

-Tu t'es bien fait chier aujourd'hui ?

Buffy tapa le bras de Spike et Dawn se mit à rire.

-Oui et j'ai une tonne de devoirs !

-Tu as besoin d'aide ma chérie ?

-Non Buffy, ça ira !

-D'accord mais si tu as besoin demande-moi !

-Je préfère attendre le retour de Willow !

-Hé Merci !

Dawn vint lui faire un bisou sur la joue puis monta l'escalier, Buffy soupira puis demanda vexée :

-Je suis si nulle que ça pour les études ?

-Ben chacun son rayon, la rouquine c'est ça et la magie et toi c'est ta force et ton courage poussin.

-Mon courage ?!

-Ouais, tu sais je sais bien que tu as eu peur tout à l'heure mais tu as essayé de ne pas le montrer.

-Ben apparemment pas assez !

-Buffy, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, le seul truc que j'arrive pas à lire c'est ton cœur, là j'ai pas la clé chaton et je pense pas que tu me la donneras !

Elle le regarda intensément puis murmura doucement en lui prenant la main :

-Peut-être parce que je te l'ai déjà donné.

Spike la regarda plus que surpris, elle se mit à rougir et affirma timidement en détournant le regard :

-Je ne veux plus que tu partes loin de moi Spike.

-Je partirais plus amour.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, sourit puis déclara embarrassée :

-Je sais pas trop ce que je veux mais ça je sais que je veux plus le revivre !

-Ouais je comprend t'inquiète.

-Bon, il est peut-être tant de se bouger un peu !

-Tu veux te dégourdir les jambes ?

-Euh oui un peu mais il fait pas nuit alors…

-…Vas'y sors, c'est bon ça ira !

-Tu es sur ?

-Ouais je vais allé voir la poussinette, je serais pas seul !

-D'accord mais tu sais je…

-….Sors ça te fera du bien mon cœur !

Elle acquiesça, ils se relevèrent, elle prit sa veste et sortit de la maison, Spike sourit en repensant à la journée qu'il avait passé en compagnie de la femme qu'il aimait, jamais il n'avait été aussi proche mais là; il avait vu le trouble en Buffy et de peur qu'elle dise des choses qu'elle ne penserait pas, il avait préféré la laisser sortir.

Il allait monté à l'étage quand Drusilla apparut devant lui.

-Pauvre Spike, mes petits doigts dans ma tête m'ont dit des choses !

-Drusilla ?

-Tu es un Tueur Spike, va tuer cette enfant à l'étage pour moi, va faire ce que tu dois faire écoute ma chanson Spike :

 _Early one morning, just as the sun was rising_

 _I heard a maid sing in the valley below_

 _"Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,_

 _How could you use, a poor maiden so ?"_

Spike se mit à tenir sa tête, il luttait, son visage commençait à se changer, il poussa un cri qui alerta Dawn. Quand elle descendit elle trouva le vampire recroqueviller contre le mur, la tête cachait dans ses genoux, elle s'approcha lentement avec inquiétude.

-Spike ça va ?

-Eloignes-toi de moi Dawn ! Chuchota t-il durement sans relever la tête.

-Pourquoi, écoute on peut parler tu sais je…

 **-….DAWN BON SANG DEGAGE !**

Elle soupira, puis s'assit à côté de lui et posa son bras sur son coude et dit gentiment :

-Fais pas ton grognon avec moi Spike, tu peux me parler !

 **-PAR L'ENFER TU LE FAIS EXPRES ESPECE DE PTITE CONNE !**

Avant que Dawn est pu répliquer, il lui saisit le bras puis leva les yeux vers elle, elle découvrit qu'il avait son visage de vampire, elle poussa un cri mais Spike la frappa violemment à la tête, il sourit puis se mit à chantonner tout en emmenant le corps de la jeune fille à l'étage :

- _Early one morning, just as the sun was rising_

 _I heard a maid sing in the valley below_

 _"Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,_

 _How could you use, a poor maiden so ?"_

Buffy se trouvait dans le cimetière, il faisait encore jour mais elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, elle restera assise sur une pierre tombale en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit à Spike.

 _-Pourquoi je lui ai dit tout ça, j'aurais pas du il est si perdu, il va encore l'être plus ! Non c'est moi qui le suit encore plus ! On s'est embrassé, oh ses baisers comment j'ai pu faire pour ne pas lui en donner un dès que je les revu ! Spike si tu savais comme je…Non Buffy c'est pas le moment, ne dis rien ! Bon je vais peut-être rentré moi !_

Elle se releva et partit en direction de la maison quand elle arriva devant la maison, elle eut tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment, elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte et appela Spike, comme elle n'eut aucune réponse, elle monta à l'étage et c'est là qu'elle l'entendit chanter, il se trouvait sûrement avec Dawn.

- _Early one morning, just as the sun was rising_

 _I heard a maid sing in the valley below_

 _"Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,_

 _How could you use, a poor maiden so ?"_

T'inquiète Dawnie, tu sentiras rien enfin si, mais c'est tellement jouissif !

En entendant ces mots, Buffy sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, elle ouvrira violemment la porte de chambre de sa sœur et découvrit Spike une lame de rasoir en main qui s'amusait à la passer sur le corps de Dawn qui était bâillonné et attaché à son lit.

 **-SPIKEEEEEEE !**

Il tourna la tête vers elle, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait son visage de vampire.

-Tiens regarde Dawn, voilà ta sublime sœur !

-Spike, donne moi cette lame s'il te plait !

-Et pourquoi, j'ai envie de la saigner amour !

-Non, ne fais pas ça, écoute tu n'es pas toi même tu…

 **-…LA FERME !**

Elle se rapprocha de lui malgré la peur qu'elle avait, elle avait autant peur pour Dawn que pour lui peut-être même plus !

-Ne fais pas ça, donne-moi cette lame Spike !

Il sourit amusé et alors qu'il passait la lame sur le ventre de Dawn il l'entailla, la jeune fille étouffa un cri et Buffy se jeta alors sur lui, il se releva et lui envoya son poing dans la figure, elle recula de quelques pas puis se ressaisit et l'envoya contre l'armoire de sa sœur, il fut sonné mais se releva peu après l'attrapa et l'envoya contre le mur du couloir, ils commencèrent à se battre mais Buffy faisait son possible pour ne pas le frapper en retour.

-Tu as peur de me faire mal chaton ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle comprit que comme tout à l'heure, il fallait qu'elle agisse à l'inverse, elle stoppa ses coups et resta droite devant lui, il fut stupéfait et arrêta son poing et s'effondra au sol en pleurs. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras.

-Buffy je voulais pas, je voulais pas.

-Je sais, je sais Spike.

-Tu peux pas m'aider, tues-moi mon ange !

 **-JAMAIS !**

-Buffy je t'en pries, je deviens complétement fou, je pourrais tuer tout le monde, j'ai frappé Dawn et j'ai rien ressentit ! Tues-moi maintenant ça sera plus sur que si je tue quelqu'un !

-C'est le démon en toi que je veux tuer Spike pas toi !

Il releva la tête et affirma étonné :

-Mais je suis un vampire poussin, j'ai le démon en moi !

-Oui mais il se passe quelque chose en toi et je sais pas quoi mais on trouvera Spike !

-C'est peut-être mon âme !

-Je pense pas Angel n'était pas…

-…Lui il était mauvais sans son âme pas toi Spike ce n'est pas ça j'en suis certaine, c'est ce sous-sol, tu étais sous la bouche de l'enfer c'est pas le bon endroit pour faire une thérapie !

-Sûrement…

Ils se relevèrent en silence puis Buffy alla libérer sa sœur qui se réfugia dans ses bras, Buffy l'enlaça tendrement et Dawn s'exclama angoissée :

-Il est fou Buffy, il va nous tuer, je veux qu'il parte, je veux pas de lui à la maison !

-Dawn ne dit pas ça, il a besoin d'aide !

 **-IL VOULAIT ME TUER !**

-Je sais ma puce mais…

-….Buffy je vais partir, je veux pas risqué de vous faire quelque chose ! Dit-il en pénétrant à nouveau dans la chambre.

 **-Non hors de question !**

-Dawn, on va demander à Willow un sort de protection sur toi, Spike ne pourra pas te faire de mal comme ça !

Spike regarda Buffy, il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait raison mais il ne dit rien et laissa Dawn et Buffy seules en attendant dans le couloir.

 _-Bon sang, je deviens le pire de tout les cinglés, je vais finir par vraiment tué, Buffy m'arrêtera pas indéfiniment !_


	4. l'aide de la Tueuse

**Partie 4 :** **L'aide d'une Tueuse**

Buffy laissa ensuite Dawn se reposait après lui avoir fait un bandage puis Spike demanda alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle :

-Comment va le ptit bout ?

-Emotionnellement perturbée mais ça va mieux, elle comprend que tu dois rester ici avec nous même si elle a peur que…

-….Vous êtes bien les deux seules à comprendre pourquoi je dois rester ici !

-Spike, Will va bientôt rentré et on va réunir la bande pour tous nous jeter ce sort de protection !

-Ok à vous mais aux autres ?

-Aux autres comment cela ?!

-Ben suppose qu'une jeune fille passe, tiens une copine à Dawn et que je décide d'en faire mon dîner, tu feras quoi chaton ?

-Euh je serais là, je…

-…Et si t'es pas là ?

-Mais je serais l…

-…Buffy tu peux pas être 24/24 avec moi !

-Oui mais souvent !

-On va pas prendre nos douches ensembles non plus !

-Ben s'il le faut on pourra…

 **-…MAIS TU ES DINGUE !**

-Bon, on en reparlera. On va descendre attendre Willow !

Willow arriva environ 20 minutes après et Buffy lui raconta toute l'histoire, elle appela ensuite la bande à Scooby et ils firent le sort malgré les protestations d'Alex.

-Maintenant tout va rentré dans l'ordre !

-Ouais tu protéges ce cinglé, mais c'est pire que protéger Angel ça !

-Alex tais-toi !

-Mais Buffy, regarde le, il a tout d'abord été obsédé par toi, après tu couches avec lui, tu arrêtes et il te viole ensuite tu…

 **-…IL A ESSAYE, IL NE M'A PAS VIOLE !**

-Ah oui et maintenant il est fou et il va pas ré-essayer tu crois !

Buffy regarda Spike, elle ne voulait pas que les autres sachent ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi et elle lui fit comprendre d'un regard de se taire.

 **-Il ne peut plus nous faire de mal maintenant Alex !**

-Je suis tout de même d'accord avec toi Alex, Spike est aussi barje que son ex copine !

-Oh la ferme Anya, tu es redevenu un démon, tu fais le mal alors que Spike non !

 **-C'est pas un ange non plus Buffy !**

-Il a juste une puce déraillé dans la tête ! S'exclama Anya.

 **-IL A UNE AMEEEEEEEEEE !**

A ces mots; ils se turent tous et regarde Buffy surpris puis fixèrent le vampire qui regardait à son tour la Tueuse.

-Il a une âme ?!

-Ben vous l'aviez même pas remarqué ! Ah ces humains !

-Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit Buffy ?

-Willow ça ne vous concernait pas mais puisque vous doutez de lui, je veux vous prouvez qu'il a changé et que…

-…Alors tu peux plus faire l'amour toi non plus ? Demanda Anya.

-Ben si pourquoi ?!

-Ben ton âme, tu vas pas la perdre comme Angel le grand amour de la Tueuse ?

En entendant ces paroles, Spike se sentit plus abattu que jamais, Buffy se sentit mal à l'aise alors elle déclara :

-Bon, c'est décidé alors, je m'occupe de Spike et vous vous m'aiderez à trouver qui ou quoi le manipule !

-Ok Buffy on le laisse sous ta surveillance ! Mais je te préviens Blondinet, si tu touches quelqu'un compte plus sur moi !

-Alex il ne fera pas de mal mais par contre, Spike a besoin de ses affaires personnels alors pourrais-tu allé lui chercher ?

-Ok m'dame !

-Bon alors c'est finit maintenant ?

-Oui Anya !

-Bon alors Spike tu peux pas perdre ton âme comment t'as fait ?

-Euh c'est pas une malédiction, je l'ai voulu…

-Oh c'est super ça ! Hé pourquoi il a pas eu ça Angel, tu aurais pu rester avec lui !

-Bon si c'est pour parler d'Angel je préfère me tirer…en haut ! Termina t-il en voyant le regard inquiet de Buffy.

-Bon j'ai compris vous en avez marre de moi tchao ! Dit-elle en se téléportant.

Buffy soupira puis Willow quitta à son tour la pièce.

-Je suis désolée j'ai dit à tout le monde pour ton âme alors que tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'ils ne le sachent pas !

-Oh non ce n'est pas grave poussin c'est ce qu'a dit Anya !

-Ouais Anya et sa façon particulière de parler !

-J'ai l'impression que pour elle je suis impuissant, hé je suis pas Angel moi !

-Moi je pense que c'est autre chose qui t'a fait mal !

-Possible…

-Spike, Anya se trompe, Angel et moi c'est finit depuis longtemps et..

-….Pas la peine de te justifier mon cœur.

-D'accord. Bon, on attend le retour d'Alex et après j'irais réveillé Dawn pour le dîner.

-Tu veux que je t'aide pour le dîner ?

-Oui pourquoi pas !

Alex rapporta les affaires de Spike puis il resta dîner avec eux ensuite Dawn partit se coucher, Buffy avait décidé de ne pas l'envoyer au lycée pendant quelques jours car sa petite sœur se sentait encore déboussolée, Willow resta au salon avec eux et ils commencèrent à se renseigner sur les manipulations du cerveau, par démons, magies…

Etant donnée que les recherches ne donneraient rien, Alex rentra chez lui et Willow partit se coucher.

-Bon on ferait peut-être mieux d'en faire autant, on a eu de sacrés émotions en une journée !

-Oui amour là je suis d'accord avec toi.

Ils montèrent donc l'escalier en silence puis Buffy partit se changer dans la salle de bain, elle enfila un pantalon de jogging gris et un débardeur blanc, tout en se peignant les cheveux, elle se mit à angoissée, elle n'avait jamais dormit avec Spike, elle avait fait l'amour avec lui oui mais dormir avec lui.

 _-Bon, ça fait comme quand je dormais avec Angel, il se passait rien ! Normal, Angel ne pouvait pas…alors que Spike et moi on pourrait….Buffy tais-toi !_


	5. Un amour naissant

PARTIE 5 : Un amour naissant

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre, elle referma la porte puis trouva Spike assis sur le bord du lit en boxer, elle sourit amusée, Spike ne portait jamais de sous vêtement pour dormir.

-Depuis quand William le Sanguinaire dort avec quelque chose ?

-Depuis qu'il partage ton lit.

Elle sourit puis s'allongea dans son lit et Spike en fit de même, elle se tourna ensuite sur le côté en plaçant un bras sous son oreiller.

-C'est étrange tu trouves pas ?

-Dormir ensembles tu veux dire ?

-Oui enfin que rien ne se…

-…Ben c'est ce que j'ai toujours désiré amour.

-Vraiment ?!

-Tu te rappelles la première nuit qu'on a passé ensemble ?

-Oui bien sur.

-Ben après qu'on a fait l'amour euh la toute dernière fois ! Dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Tu t'es endormit sur le côté et moi je t'ai prit tout contre moi et ensuite je me suis endormit.

-C'est pour ça que je me suis réveillé dans tes bras le lendemain matin, j'arrivais pas à comprendre !

-Désolé poussin.

-Non c'est pas grave, ça répond juste à un des grand mystère de ma vie !

Ils se mirent à rire puis Buffy le regarda longuement et après quelques hésitations, elle vint se blottir tout contre lui, elle prit son bras et le posa sur sa taille puis leva les yeux vers lui, sourit puis lui murmura doucement :

-Bonne nuit Spike.

-Euh bonne nuit mon cœur. Dit-il complètement déconcerté par la situation.

Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres et Spike aussi.

Buffy se réveilla en fin de matinée, trop habitué à être réveillé par les rayons du soleil et vu qu'elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre, elle avait donc fait une grasse matinée. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, elle était si bien blottit contre Spike, elle posa sa tête contre son torse, il n'y avait aucun battements de cœur mais cela ne la gênait absolument pas, elle leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il dormait encore, elle ne voulait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller pourtant elle s'autorisa à passer une main sur son bras mais comme il remua légèrement, elle se stoppa aussitôt gêner de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle soupira, elle n'avait pas envie de quitter son lit alors elle le regarda une nouvelle fois et glissa un doigt sur sa cicatrice puis descendit lentement sur sa joue puis ses lèvres, elle soupira une nouvelle fois, cette situation allait la rendre aussi cinglé que lui à force !

 _-Il y a quoi de mal dans un baiser ?! Rien enfin si surtout s'il se réveille ! Aaaaaaaaaaaah pourquoi je suis allé dormir dans ses bras ?_

 _Bon un léger baiser c'est pas trop grave, je pourrais très bien lui dire que je dormais à moitié ou que c'est lui qui m'a embrassé ! Ah non après il va se sentir fautif ! Bon allez je le fais tant pis, j'ai rien à perdre !_

Elle se rapprocha de son visage et alors qu'elle était sur le point de l'embrasser Spike ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

-Bonjour poussin, bien dormit ?

Elle fut complètement déboussolée par la situation qu'elle dit juste un "oui". Elle se détacha ensuite de ses bras puis ils s'assirent dans le lit.

-Euh ça faisait longtemps que tu…tu étais réveillé ?

-Non à l'instant !

-Ah.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Oh comme ça ! Bon je vais aller prendre ma douche, il est trop tard pour un ptit déj !

-Buffy je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui que…quoi ?

-Tu vas trouver ça stupide mais je me demandais pourquoi tu avais dormit dans mes bras ?

-Euh ben je sais pas, tu en as parlé et je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir et que…

-Et que ?

-Euh qu'on serait moins seul dans ce grand lit…bon je vais allé me préparer, tu peux descendre dans la salle de bain en bas si tu veux !

-Oui je sais trésor.

-Oui. Bon j'y vais !

-Ouais et ça fait 2 fois que tu le dis !

-Mais oui je sais c'est bon ! vire moi de mon lit pendant que tu y es !

-C'est pas mon intention, mais t'es vraiment bizarre ce matin !

-Ta gueule !

-Oh j'ai droit à des ptits mots d'amour maintenant !

Elle grogna puis quitta le lit telle une furie et une fois seul Spike se rallongea en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque se mit à rire en affirmant :

-Elle est si mignonne quand elle est enragé !

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Buffy se cogna la tête contre la porte tellement elle se sentait idiote.

 _-Bravo deux secondes plus tôt et je me payais la honte de ma vie !Mais il me passe quoi par la tête bon dieu !_

Elle soupira puis se doucha et mit ensuite son peignoir, elle était toujours aussi frustrée.

Elle entra dans sa chambre en jetant sa serviette sur son lit puis commença à retirer son peignoir quand elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, elle tourna la tête et vit Spike assis peinard dans le lit qui la regardait amusé.

 **-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?!**

-Ben tu as dit que je pouvais descendre en bas si je le voulais, j'en ai pas eu envie !

 **-Spike je suis sure que tu l'as fait exprès !**

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?!

-Pour me voir nue !

Il se mit à rire et s'exclama :

-Je t'ai déjà vu plus d'une fois nue poussin, je vois pas pourquoi je resterais au lit pour apercevoir quelque chose !

-Oh !

-Mais où as-tu été chercher ça ?!

-Nulle part !

-Hum hum !

-Quoi ?

-Ben toi tu as quelque chose qui te tracasse ça se ressent chaton !

-N'importe quoi ! Et arrête de m'analyser !

-Holà calmes-toi, je t'analyse pas je constate que…hé ça y est j'ai trouvé !

-Que…quoi ?!

-Tu as tes règles, c'est pour ça que tu es de si mauvais poils !

 **-MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !**

-C'est pas ça ?!

-Non !

-Et tu veux pas me dire ce que sait c'est ça ?

-Je sais pas.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, il se rapprocha et elle affirma sans oser le regarder :

-Je me sens toujours attiré par toi Spike.

-Oh ben c'est quoi le problème ?!

-Ben j'ai pas envie que ça se passe comme l'année dernière entre nous…

-Moi non plus mon ange.

Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard et il lui sourit alors elle le lui rendit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, elle le laissa faire comme hypnotisé puis il murmura à quelques cm de ses lèvres :

-On peut changer les choses Buffy sans les brusquer, partir sur de nouvelles bases !

-Oui.

Il lui sourit puis déposa un baiser sur son front, il plongea son regard dans le sien et alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis se releva et quitta la pièce. Buffy sourit et posa sa main sur ses lèvres, elle ne l'avait pas embrassée mais c'était lui qui l'avait fait.

 _-Spike a raison, on doit y aller lentement tous les deux, on construira peut-être quelque chose comme ça qui sait ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais m'habiller comment !_

Elle se mit à ouvrir sa penderie et chercha une tenue tout en chantonnant.

Spike était entrain de se doucher, il entendait grâce à son ouie surdéveloppé Buffy qui chantait et cela l'amusé, il avait tout de suite comprit ce qu'elle voulait et la voir aussi frustré l'avait quelque peu réjoui alors il s'en était amusé un peu.

Spike sortit peu après et il entendit toquer à la porte de la salle de bain, il l'ouvrit et Buffy lui donna ses affaires.

-Tu sais, je pouvais très bien monté poussin !

-Je sais mais j'avais envie de te les apporter.

-Oui et tu as ptet envie de m'habiller aussi !

-SPIKEEEEEE !

-Oh joues pas les saintes chaton c'est pas ton rayon !

-Tu sais que je pourrais t'envoyer mon poing dans la figure là ?

-Ouais mais tu le feras pas !

Elle lui sourit puis avant de partir, elle tira sur la serviette qui était autour de la taille du vampire et celle-ci tomba au sol.

-Oups !

-Méfies-toi que je me venge pas amour !

-Mais j'attend que ça !

Ils se mirent à rire puis Buffy s'éloigna et Spike ramassa la serviette. Quand il se releva , la remit autour de sa taille, puis il se trouva nez à nez avec lui même mais tout habillé et avec son éternel manteau de cuir.

-Bon sang c'est quoi ce truc ?!

-Salut !

-Comment est-ce que…

-…Comment je suis là ! Ben rien de bien compliqué je suis le toi mais sans cette putain d'âme et sans cette maudite puce Spike !

-Et t'es là pourquoi, pour me montrer le monstre que j'étais avant ? Merci je le savais déjà !

-Non, pour te montrer ce que tu es vraiment !

A ces mots se recula et regarda horrifié le démon devant lui, son propre démon.

-Allons ne fait pas cette tête tu sais ce que tu es, pourquoi le repousser !

-Je ne suis pas un…

-…Un violeur, criminel, tueur ? Voyons Spike, tu es tout ça, tu l'as juste chasser, montre ta vraie nature William !

-Non je ne suis pas ça !

Le second Spike eut un regard amusé puis se mit à chanter :

- _Early one morning, just as the sun was rising_

 _I heard a maid sing in the valley below_

 _"Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,_

 _How could you use, a poor maiden so ?"_

Spike prit alors son visage de vampire en chantonnant l'air, le Spike n°2 sourit puis disparut.

Peu après, Spike se trouvait avec Buffy dans la cuisine, il chantonnait toujours et au moindre mouvements qu'elle faisait, il fixait ses veines. Buffy se retourna brusquement et s'exclama ulcérée :

-Tu peux pas arrêter 30secondes de chantonnait ?

-Si mais j'aime bien cette chanson.

-Ben moi ça me stresse beaucoup. Bon je vais allé voir si Dawn est réveillé je reviens, prends toi une tasse de sang si tu veux !

Il la regarda s'éloigner puis s'ouvrit le frigo et regarda la poche de sang, il prit un air dégoûté, il allait se rabattre dessus quand soudain la porte de cuisine s'ouvrit et Alex entra.

-Tiens voilà le blondinet, alors toujours en cure de désintoxe ?

- _Early one morning, just as the sun was rising_

 _I heard a maid sing in the valley below._ Fredonna t-il en s'avançant vers Alex.

-Oui Spike si tu veux. Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?

 _-Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,_

 _How could you use, a poor maiden so ?_

Avant qu'Alex comprenne quoi que ce soit, Spike se morpha et le mordit sauvagement. Alex se débattit puis se mit à crier le nom de Buffy. Celle-ci qui descendait calmement les marches les dévala les escaliers et fut plus que terrifier en entrant dans la cuisine. Elle sortit rapidement de sa torpeur et se jeta sur le vampire, elle le repoussa et il se heurta contre la porte qui s'ouvrit, Buffy prit peur et se jeta sur lui pour le mettre à l'abris. Il se mit alors à rire et déclara :

-Tu avais peur pour moi chaton ?

Pour réponse, elle lui envoya son poing dans la figure puis se releva, ferma la porte et s'approcha d'Alex.

-Alex ça va ?

-Ce malade a voulu me tuer, mais pourquoi et la protection magique , elle est où ?!

-Je ne sais pas c'est…c'est étrange. Bon je vais le monter en haut après je viendrais te soigner, appelle Will et raconte lui enfin si tu arrives à la joindre.

Alex acquiesça puis elle monta Spike à l'étage et l'allongea sur son lit. Elle partit ensuite soigner la blessure de son ami, il n'avait pas réussit à joindre Willow et comme il devait allé travaillé, ils décidèrent de faire le point ce soir mais Alex ne voulait pas que Buffy reste seul avec le vampire.

-Il peut te faire du mal, y a pas de paroi magique tu l'as bien vu !

-Alex je suis une grande fille, Spike ne pourra rien me faire.

 **-Tu n'en sais rien !**

-Je suis la Tueuse, toi non voilà toute la différence !

-Ah oui et moi je vais te dire autre chose, tu es une femme, je suis un homme et Spike est techniquement un homme !

-Hé c'est un homme !

-Plutôt un monstre oui, pervers, psychopathe et dangereux !

-Alex !

-Bon d'accord, fais comme tu veux, mais tu sais ce que je pense de lui et surtout ce que TU risques !

-Merci papa !

-Buffy !

-Va travailler, allez ouste, dehors !

Alex partit à contre cœur, puis Buffy monta à l'étage, Buffy passa voir Dawn, avec le calmant magique que lui avait donné Willow avec son verre de lait au miel, la jeune fille dormait paisiblement, elle referma la porte puis Buffy se rendit dans sa chambre.

Le vampire semblait en pleine crise de manque, Buffy s'approcha de lui, prit sa main et l'appela doucement.

-Spike c'est moi calmes-toi, ça va passer.

-Ouais file moi ta gorge la Tueuse et ça ira mieux !

-Non arrête de parler de ça !

-Bon sang j'ai juste envie de mordre allez, rien qu'un peu !

 **-NON SPIKE !**

Il s'énerva, se morpha et voulut lui sauter au cou mais Buffy le repoussa puis le força à se rallonger et il se calma peu après et reprit son visage humain. Malheureusement, Spike se remit à trembler alors elle caressa ses cheveux platine puis ouvrit son tiroir de commode et sortit son ptit poignard que Faith lui avait offert au seul Noël qu'elles avaient partagées puis elle se saisit de son poignet et se l'entailla. Elle approcha son poignet de la bouche de Spike qui se mit à lécher son sang tandis qu'elle lui caressait affectueusement la tête. Dès que les tremblements eurent cesser, elle éloigna son poignet, se mit une bande autour de celui-ci puis Spike reprit son visage humain et s'exclama surpris :

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait boire ton sang ?

-Y a longtemps, quand j'écoutais un peu les cours de Giles, il m'a dit que le sang de Tueuse avait plusieurs effets tout comme toi tu me l'as dit d'ailleurs.

-Aphrodisiaque, soigne rapidement euh…

-… A des effets de tranquillisants mais seulement au niveau des poignets !

-C'est vrai ?!

-Ben regardes-toi tu es tout calme maintenant !

-C'est Giles qui t'a apprit cela ?!

-Oui enfin, ça m'avait marqué alors j'ai pas oublié mais à l'époque je penserais pas que ça me serait utile !

-Merci mon cœur.

Elle lui sourit puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue et affirma doucement :

-Pour une fois que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi.

-Tu fais beaucoup Buffy !

-Oui mais pas assez pour t'empêcher de…

-Empêcher de quoi ?!

Elle baissa la tête gênée.

-Regarde moi poussin.

Elle releva la tête et d'un regard il lui demanda qu'elle s'explique alors elle dit d'une petite voix :

-Cela ne t'a pas empêcher de mordre Alex !

-Bon sang !

-Mais il n'a rien, il va bien, tu n'as pas…

-…Et le sort magique ne tient pas alors je suis bien un danger je te l'avais dit !

-Non, doit y avoir une faille quelque part !

-Buffy éc…

-….Willow regardera ça tout à l'heure et NON, je ne te tuerais pas !

Il soupira et se mit à bouder puis elle se mit à rire.

-J'adore quand tu boudes Spike !

-Ah ouais ben pas moi !

-Oh arrête, on dirait un ptit garçon !

-Hé alors ?!

-Fais pas ta tête de cochon !

-Si je veux !

-Spikeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

-Crie pas je suis pas sourd !

-Alors regarde moi Monsieur le ronchon !

Il tourna la tête vers elle mais toujours en boudant, elle s'en amusa puis se pencha et l'embrassant tendrement.

-C'est ta méthode pour me faire cesser de bouder mon ange ?

-Oui et aussi parce que j'en avais envie !

-Essaies encore je me sens encore grincheux !

-Menteur ! Dit-elle en le ré-embrassant.

Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes mais s'arrêtèrent quand les gestes se firent plus intenses.

-Il faut que tu te reposes Spike.

-Ouais d'accord mais vient avec moi !

-Tu crois que c'est vraiment raisonnable ?

-Quand tu es près de moi je me sens beaucoup mieux Buffy.

-Oui mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as à nouveau…

-Moi non plus et ça me fait de plus en plus peur.

-Ne dis pas ça, je suis là, je vais t'aider Spike !

-Oui mais ça ne change pas que je continue à faire le mal même avec une protection et ma puce, on dirait bien qu'elle n'est pas inactif.

-On fera un essai ce soir avec la bande !

-D'accord. Bon tu restes avec moi ou non ?

-Juste 5 minutes, je dois faire un peu de ménage.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Tu pourras me faire le repas, ça me ferait plaisir enfin je te force pas. Chuchota t-elle en rougissant.

-Avec plaisir chaton.

-Merci.

Elle s'allongea ensuite sur son lit et se blottit tout contre Spike. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux puis elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se fixer, Buffy allait l'embrasser quand Dawn entra dans la chambre et cela la fit sursauter.

-Dawn ma chérie comment ça va ?

-Qu'est-ce que….qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?!

Buffy se dégagea soudainement des bras de Spike et se releva puis déclara embarrassée :

-On…on faisait rien …enfin rien de sexuel je t'assure, on…on se reposait un peu comme ça…enfin, c'est tout !

-Il dort avec toi !

-Euh oui mais il…il ne se passe rien !

-Buffy pas la peine de te justifier comme ça !

-Oh euh d'accord. Dit Buffy en passant machinalement son bras dans ses cheveux.

Dawn sursauta et s'écria :

-C'est quoi cette bande sur son bras ?!

Buffy regarda son poignet puis déclara embrouillée :

-C'est une blessure…un couteau et paf enfin non c'était ce matin avec un rasoir et j'étais pas réveillée et…

 **-BUFFY JE VEUX LA VERITE !**

-Elle m'a fait boire son sang pour me calmer. Dit alors Spike en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Buffy tourna alors la tête vers Spike puis vers sa sœur et celle-ci ne semblait pas dégoûtée. La jeune fille vint s'asseoir sur le lit et demanda gentiment :

-Et maintenant ça va mieux ?

-Oui Globule, t'inquiète pas ça va mieux.

La jeune fille sourit puis interrogea sa sœur :

-Il a dit quoi le proviseur Wood de mon absence ?

-Oh je lui ai dit que tu étais malade et ça a passer. Tu retourneras à l'école la semaine prochaine ma chérie.

-Une semaine de vacances alors, chouette !

-Dawnie n'abuse pas de ma gentillesse !

-Oui ma grande sœur chérie. Dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais moi je dois aller faire le ménage !

-Ok bosse bien alors !

-Hé Dawn !

-Je préfère rester avec mon meilleur ami.

-Je vois vous jouer les feignants !

-Je ferais la cuisine chaton !

-Y a intérêt !

Spike lui fit un clin d'œil puis elle lui sourit et se releva et quitta la chambre. Spike se rallongea et Dawn se mit à côté de lui puis demanda enjouée :

-Alors ma sœur et toi vous êtes ensemble maintenant ?

-Pas exactement.

-Mais vous dormez ensembles maintenant !

-Oui mais ça va pas plus loin.

-Pourquoi ?!

-On ne veut pas que cela se passe comme l'année dernière.

-Donc c'est ta petite amie ?

-Euh je me suis pas posé la question, je pense qu'on y va tous les deux lentement et qu'on se pose pas ce genre de questions.

-Tu crois que Buffy ressent quelque chose pour toi ?

-Oui et elle me l'a dit mais ne sait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressent pour moi.

-C'est de l'amour, je suis sure, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre !

-Ou c'est peut-être de l'amitié Dawnie, et même si c'est pas exactement ce que je voudrais, l'avoir pour amie, c'est me prouver qu'elle a toute confiance en moi.

-Moi je te dis qu'elle t'aime !

-Dawn arrête avec ça !

-D'accord mais je sais que j'ai raison !

Spike soupira puis alluma la télé et Dawn s'écria :

-En tout cas, vous alliez vous embrasser toute à l'heure !

-Dawn, c'est l'heure de Passion, chut !

-Oui Spikey !

Elle se blottit dans les bras du vampire puis ils regardèrent le soap-opéra. Quand Buffy revint dans la pièce, elle sourit en voyant dormir sa sœur et Spike, elle s'approcha, déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite sœur puis sur les lèvres du vampire et quitta la chambre en se disant qu'il fallait mieux les laisser se reposer et tant pis si le repas ne soit pas terrible, elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce si beau moment.

Spike et Dawn la rejoignirent un peu plus tard et la jeune sœur mangea à contre cœur le repas et cela amusa le vampire.

-Hé voilà, Buffy ma fille tu es nulle en cuisine !

-Non c'est bon ces ptits champignons !

-Ce sont des pommes de terres ! Tu vas je suis nulle c'est trop cramée et…

-…Calmes-toi mon poussin je t'apprendrais à cuisiner !

-C'est vrai tu ferais ça ?!

-Ben pour avoir le droit à un lit oui ! Qui plus est TON lit !

Buffy se mit à rougir et Dawn s'esclaffa.

-Dawn mange ça va refroidir !

-Spike arrête c'est drôle et…

-…Mange ma ptite Dawnie s'il te plait sinon je te raconterais pas la suite de mon aventure en France !

-Hé en plein suspens, tu rigoles !

-Tu lui racontes des histoires ?!

-De temps en temps oui.

-Sanglante ?

-Je ne suis plus une gamine Buffy !

-Mais tout de même, tu es jeune et…

-…Je connais le monde des ténèbres, n'oublies que ma sœur est La Tueuse, son amie une sorcière et mon meilleur ami qui est PLUS qu'un ami pour elle un vampire !

Buffy n'ajouta rien à redire et évita le regard de Spike pendant tout le repas.

Dawn retourna encore se reposer après avoir aidé Buffy en essuyant la vaisselle puis Buffy et Spike partirent à leur tour faire la sieste. Ils s'allongèrent puis après quelques minutes, Buffy se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément, puis commença à glisser ses mains sous sa chemise, il la repoussa doucement et déclara embarrassé :

-Buffy, je crois que tout ça va trop vite !

-Mais j'ai tellement envie de toi Spike !

-Ecoute je crois qu'on devrait pas dormir ensemble, ça…

-…Non pardon, je suis dé…désolée, je vais apprendre à me contrôler !

Elle se dégagea de ses bras mais Spike lui attrapa le poignet puis murmura :

-Ce soir si on sortait, ensemble, on pourrait aller en centre ville ou dans le parc enfin je sais pas un truc de…

-…Couple ! Termina t-elle sure.

-Enfin on n'est ptet pas, on est pas obligé de dire qu'on en est …

-….On en est un, enfin pas encore, mais j'ai envie qu'on en soit un Spike, vraiment, sincèrement.

Spike sourit puis caressa ses cheveux et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

-Je t'aime Buffy.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle aurait aimé lui dire ses mots, mais elle bloquait, elle pourrait peut-être les lui dire un jour mais pas encore, c'était trop tôt.

-On se repose un peu ?

-Oui mais j'ai droit à des bisous ? Demanda t-elle timidement.

-Juste des bisous alors !

Elle se mit à rire puis s'exclama :

-Franchement, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois agir ainsi !

-Un homme peut changé Buffy.

-Je sais.

Ils se recouchèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre assez rapidement. Dawn dû les réveillé quand Alex et vint à la maison puis redescendit tenir compagnie au jeune homme.

-Alex est en bas !

-Je sais chaton j'ai entendu.

-Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de ne pas…

-…Je voudrais m'excuser auprès d'Harris amour !

-Oui mais il n'est peut-être pas….

-…Tu veux bien me laisser essayer ?

-D'accord.

Ils descendirent donc tous les deux et à leur plus grande surprise, Alex leur sourit.

-Salut le grand décoloré!

-Al…alex tu te sens bien ?!

-Oui bon ce matin, je l'aurais tué mais là, je sais bien qu'il est juste taré !

-Hé !

-Spike calmes-toi !

-Tu as vu comment il me parle !

Buffy soupira puis les fit s'asseoir dans le salon et déclara :

-Bon Willow ne devrait pas tardé, on va tout lui expliqué mais en attendant je vous interdit de vous insulter !

-Tu as entendu simplet, tu te tais !

-Ca marche aussi pour toi Spike !

Le vampire grogna puis environ 20 minutes après Willow arriva. Buffy lui raconta tout et Willow affirma :

-Bon alors pour vérifier si tout fonctionne on va faire un test avec chacun d'entre nous !

-Comment ça ?!

-Ben Spike va nous attaquer tour à tour et on verra bien si c'est que sur toi Alex que le sort à déraper ou si c'est autre chose.

Ils acquiescèrent tous puis Buffy se mit face à Spike et il se retrouva envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cela fit exactement pareille pour chacun d'entre eux alors Willow fut déconcertée comme tout le monde.

-Bon là ça me dépasse, la chose qu'on peut faire ben c'est… rien du tout !

 **-Comment ça rien, on peut pas le laisser ainsi Will, ce type peut nous tuer !**

 **-Alex, Spike ne nous ferait pas de mal !**

-Ah oui et regarde ce matin !

-Alex il ne se contrôle pas, ce n'est pas…

-…Il est dangereux oui, déjà qu'il était un meurtrier mais là c'est un cinglé comme Drusilla !

 **-Non il ne l'est pas !**

-Oh que si !

-Alex non Spike est…

-….UN TUEUR FOU !

-Euh les copains calmez-vous ! Dit Willow embarrassée.

-SPIKE N'EST PAS FOU !

-MAIS ARRETE TU ES AVEUGLE OU QUOI ?!

Alors que Buffy et Alex se disputés, Spike quitta la pièce, il savait qu'il ne devait plus rester ici, il créait à nouveau des tensions. Dawn le vit s'éloigner et le suivit.

-Spike où tu vas ?

-Ben je pars Dawnie, je suis fou non !

-Arrête, si on montait tous les deux et qu'on se regarde un film ok ?

-Dawn non je pars, c'est mieux pour tout le monde !

-Mais toi et Buffy, vous commenciez à être … proche tu vas pas tout gâché !

Il tourna la tête vers Buffy, oh non qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de partir mais il avait tellement peur de leur faire du mal.

-Spike je t'en pries, reste avec nous, on est si bien tous les trois !

Le vampire regardait la jeune fille mais ne savait quoi répondre.

Willow réussit à les calmer, elle emmena Alex prendre l'air, Buffy soupira puis s'adressa au vampire

-Je suis désolée Spike, mais Alex n'est…

Buffy se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas là, elle tourna la tête et le vit avec Dawn dans la cuisine. Elle s'avança donc vers eux et les interpella, ils tournèrent la tête vers elle et Buffy demanda à Dawn de les laisser seuls, sa jeune sœur concéda et une fois Dawn partit, Buffy et Spike sortirent s'asseoir sur le perron.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qu'a dit Alex.

-Il avait raison.

-Pas pour moi.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, ils se regardèrent longuement puis Buffy se releva en le tirant avec elle.

-On devait pas sortir ?

-Mais et tes potes ?

-C'est pas avec eux que je veux être… euh et puis on a dit qu'on irait se balader, la nuit vient de tombé alors c'est le bon moment !

Buffy le tira tellement qu'il se releva, elle sourit victorieuse puis déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et l'entraîna dans l'allée Revello Drive.

Drusilla les regarda partir et déclara avec le sourire :

-On va lui laisser gagné son cœur, après nous reviendrons !


	6. Note de l'auteure

_**Note de l'auteure : Oui encore une fic inachevée… Alors je me rappelle plus très bien la direction de celle-ci, j'avais une idée de comment spike devenait tarée (pas the first), je pensais à son âme + la puce qui se détracte et au final, Spike aurait tué un ami de Buffy (je sais pas si c'était quelqu'un du scooby ou non), il aurait voulu en finir et buffy l'en aurait empêchée mais aurait failli se faire tuer et il se serait enfui….Ensuite, No idea lol je ne poussais pas mes plans pour certaines fics donc je suis un peu dans le noir là^^**_

 _ **Voilà c'était ma dernière ancienne fic buffy/spuffy, je vais me plancher sur une OS sur Spike suite au 6x03 et sa convo avec Buffy alors, là ça sera du 2016 ! du bien récent, du tout nouveau, tout beau sans coquilles (ou moins !) Bref, vous pourrez voir l'évolution de mon style ^^**_

 _ **Bisous**_

 _ **A bientôt les slayers !**_

 _ **Lyly**_


End file.
